heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Insight
part of an oc trade by abstrxcted }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | abstrxcted, but is bullfrog's |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | shy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | future events |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | mouse |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | isfp-t |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 13 scav years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | nightwings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to hide from everyone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | east nightcry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | unnamed parents no siblings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | little-to-none, not good at making friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | the mean girls at school, her teachers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | drawing, being left alone, reading, blankets, normal dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | mean girls, homework, being called out, cold air |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | normal nightwing abilities, foretell the future |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | fire and stuff, sharp pencils |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | no. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "hahahah, what?" |} . . a p p e a r a n c e Insight is a frail, tiny dragon. Her lavender eyes seem to bulge out of her head. Her torso shows her ribs. Insight's main scale color is a deep purple, and her under scales are lilac. She has a tear dropped scale near her eye, but that is just genetic, since she is not a mind reader. Her wings are freakishly large for her build, and the membranes gradient from a pitch black to a pale lavender. Clear white stars bedazzle her wings. Insight's horns and spikes are lilac. Her spikes are oddly elongated. Insight typically wears graphic tees with puns on them or fitted sweaters. She enjoys plaid quite a bit, which is clear in her style choices. She hates pants and typically wears skirts. She has round Harry Potter-like glasses, which she hates, so she never wears them. It is like she chooses to be blind. Insight never wears makeup, unless it is for a special reason. Her go-to makeup look is tons of mascara, with a tiny bit of purple lipgloss. p e r s o n a l i t y Insight is very smart. Her appearance, everything, screams SMART. She is in a grade above hers math and science. She gets picked a lot, so she usually doesn't talk. Insight is very, very shy. Super shy. She hates speaking, especially in public. The only time she does speak is when she knows the answer in class. She loves to read, and reading is her absolute favorite thing. She obsesses over the characters and runs a blog about book reviews. Her shy, nerdy nature makes her a target for hateful comments, but if only her bullies knew what she could do... Insight can see the future. It happens at random times as she has no idea how to control the ability. It comes in small visions, like she'll see herself get an A on a math test, or some dragonet trips, or something stupid. It is usually boring events that are noncrucial to day-to-day life. h i s t o r y Insight was born to two scientists in an upper class family. text here text here